Against the odds
by csouthard11
Summary: The RRB and PPG FINALY admit that tey love each other, but how will mojo, HIM, and the professer react to their childrens choice in love? R&R plz and thank you  There may be some short chapters but they will get longer...
1. Chapter 1

**Blossoms P.O.V**

**I moan in pain as I rais up from the crater that Brick caused by throwing me hard onto the ground. My head is killing me now, but I will not give up. Brick smirks tanding over me as I get out of the large hole. "So pinky, still think you have a chance?" As I prepair to stand and speak I can't. I groan and hold my stomach as I fall to the ground. I cough and blood sputters out of my mouth. Brick looks down at me but the look on his face isn't one of satisfaction, he-he looks worried. I find my self unable to think straight because of the pounding in my head, so using logic to identify Bricks worried look is ou of the question. My sisters are no where in site probably off fighting Brick's brothers. Brick kneals down beside me on one knee and taps my back. "Hey, pinky..Are you okay?" I cough and turn my head to face him. "Why do you care Brick? Isn't this what you wanted? " He looks away and says, in a voice almost a whisper, "No, this is deffinently not what I wanted." I use all my remaining strength to sit up straight and look at him. "W-what? I thought you wanted to kill me...Brick?" He looks at me with sad eyes and smile sadly "I guess you did. I did to. Untile I saw you hurt. I realized that the reason that when ever I fight you, one part of me is reluctaint to hit you, it is because that part knows and always knew, I love you Blossom Utonium. And I realy don't want to hurt you like I say I do." Is he realy saying this? Is it a trap? Oh my god, Brick Jojo just said he loved me. He turns away before speaking again. "Im sorry, you-you probably don't feel the dame way, and thats fine." I lift my hans p and pu them around his face "I never said that Brick, I-I do love you back, and I feel the same way when we fight." He smiles and cups my face to, but I clutch my stomach and fall to the ground coughing up blood the whole way down. Brick moves quickly and picks me upbridal style "Im gonna carry you home, is your dad there?" He asks in a worried tone. "N-no, he went on a science trip to europe for a couple of years. It's just me and my sisters." He flies up then looks at me "I guess that means I can come in." **

** After a short flight to my house Brick flies into the window and lays me down on my bed. "There." He says gently as he covers me up. "Im gonna go get you some water, I'll be right back." And he walks out of my room, then almost instaintly back in "Uh, where is your kitchen?" He asks. I laugh "down the hall and to te right, theres a big fridge you can't miss it." He nods and walks back out. **

**Only a few moments later he walks back in with a glass of water. "Here you go." He says handing the water to me. I smile "Thanks." He pulls up a chair beside my bed and sits down. "How do we move on from here?" I ask looking into his deep crimson eyes. He takes my hand "I don't realy know, but we'll do it together." I smile and hold his hand tightly. He makes his way from the chair to my bed and lays down, and before I know it we both fall asleep. Together...I like the way that sounds, almost as good as forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brick's P.O.V**

**I wake up without opening my eyes, and I am instantly hit by the sweet smell of strawberries. I feel something in my arms and I open my eyes to see Blossom, now I remember, I told her about how I feel. Oh god, what are my brothers gonna do? I don't realy care that much, because I have Blossom, and she will always have me. Forever. I pull her tighter and close my eyes breathing in her scent. Then I hear a gasp behinde me and I turn slightly to see Bubbles standing there with a look of shock on her face. "BUTTERCUP!" She calls for her sister who comes running to the room. Buttercup tackles me and Blossom reises up "Buttercup! Get off of him!" Buttercup looks at Blossom like she's crazy "**_**What **_**are you talking about?" Blossom sighs and stands up walking to her sister who is on top of me. "Let me explain..."**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**So I explained to Buttercup what happened yesterday. And she isn't that happy about it "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU CAN'T BE WITH A ROWDYRUFF BOY!" Bubbles sits down beside me on my bed and pats my back then looks at Buttercup "Leave her alone Buttercup, let her like him if she likes him." Buttercup just rolls her eyes "And you just say that because you like Boomer!" Bubbles gasps"I do not!" "DO TO" And it goes on like that for a sits down beside me "Well, at least Bubbles took it well." I laugh lightly "Buttercup did to, your lucky she didn't knock you out" Just then my window breaks and Boomern and Butch step inside, Buttercup looks at them "WHAT THE FU-" Bubbles stops her "NO CURSING!" Buttercup growls and Butch laughs before looking at Brick seriously "What happened dude? Why are you here? Did they kiddnap you? Blink if your being held against your will!" Brick face-palms and laughs alittle "Im not being held against my will, Im here because I love Blossom, you should be more supportive considering you like Bitterbutt over there" He points at Buttercup. Butch's face turnd red and Buttercup stare at him "You like me?" She asks and Butch's face got even redder (If thats possable) an dhe looks at Buttercup "I-n-ye-I-I yea-no-kinda-possably-maybe..." Buttercup just looks at him and smiles "You think im pretty, you wanna date me, and love me and marry me." Causeing him to turn even redder. And then she pulls him out of the room to talk in niiice.**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**Buttercup pulled me out into the hall way, shutting the door behind her. She looks at me "Do you realy like me like Brick said?" I look down feeling my cheeks burn "Well, yea..kinda." I rub my neck, she grabs my chin causing me to look at her, "I like you to." she says before kissing me full on the lips. WOOHOO MENTAL FISTPUMP!**

_(A/N. Thank you for reading also I need a new character, female, to be in the story, and I am having a contest, if you can name the quote in this chapter and tell me what movie it is from then you can give me the name, and I will mention you in the next chapter ^_^ -thank you)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Boomers P.O.V**

**Okay, so Blossom and Brick left the room, and so did Butch and Buttercup. So now it is just me and Bubbles. I look at her, and she looks back at me, her blue eyes seem to sparkle and her blonde hair seems to shine. I take a deep breath and walk closer to her. "Bubbles?" I say softly, almost a whisper, "Yes?" She replies in a similar voice. "I...I think I like you..." She smiles, I could look at that smile forever and not get tired of it. Its beauty is greater than the moon and the stars. She puts her arms around my waist "Boomer! I like you to!" She does? SHE DOES! WOOHOO! I close my arms tightly around her and hold her to me. "Get a room you two!" I hear from behinde me. Me and Bubbles both turn and see Butch with Buttercup leaning against him. Then from the other side of the hall way Brick laughs "Maybe they should get a hallway like you two did." Blossom laughs with Brick while the greens faces turn a deep shade of red. I laugh and look at Bubbles "So, I guess this means no more crime." Butch sighs "I suppose." Brick smiles a little "It also means, I have more time to spend with my cherry Blossom." Blossom blushes and Brick kisses her cheek. I grab Bubbles hand and walk out and into the hallway. "Bubbles? Do you wanna go out for a walk?" She smiles "Sure Boomer!" **

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**Walking with Boomer I feel all tingly inside, and I like it. I look up at him and open my mouth to speak but before I can someone runs into me. "Oww." I say sitting on the ground rubbing my head. I open my eyes and in fromn of me sits a girl about my age (17) with Brown hair down to her shoulders, and deep brown eyes. She is wearing a dark purple shirt and jeans with black roller skates. "Im so sorry!" She says standing as Boomer helps me up. "It's fine, no permenent damage!" Then I hold out my hand "Im Bubbles!" She shakes it and smiles "Im Princesscutipie, my parent like screen names, I know it's an odd name. Most of my friends call me cutie for short." I laugh alittle "I think it's a cool name. And Bubbles is pretty odd to, but it matches my personality." Cutie smiles "Yea, I can tell." I look at Boomer and say "This is Boomer." Cutie smiles "Nice to meet you, so are you two dating?" I don't realy know what to say, but Boomer smiles widely and answers her question "Yeap." She smiles at this "You guys are realy cute together, but I gotta go, bye!" She says as she skates away. "Bye!" I wave happily. "She seems nice." Boomer says referring to cutie. I smile and let my hand down "Yea, but I have never seen her before, so maybe she just moved here." Boomer nods "Yea, maybe." Then we continue our walk rite into the park.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**Brick and me decided to just lay in bed and talk for a little while so here we are. "So, when are you gonna tell me?" He asks. "Never." I say sticking my toung out. He frowns "Come on, it can't be that bad." I lay my head back and laugh at this "Oh, but it is." He smiles "Just tell me!" I look at him "You first." He smiles "Fine. Mine is lee." Brick Lee Jojo...I like it. I sigh "Fine, my middle name is...Fiona." He smiles and kisses my forhead "You rite, that is bad." My jaw drops and he laughs "I'm just kidding, It's fine...Blossom Fiona Utonium. Pretty, just like you." I smile, when did Brick become such a hopeless romantic? I like it. Alot.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**So Butch decided we need to go out for a little while, so at the moment we are flying over townsville. I close my eyes and feel the wind rushing all around me. Flying is alot like swimming, exept I can do it...When ever I try to swim I sink just like a rock. Butch looks over at me just as I open my eyes, then he smiles, lets go to the beach." Of course that's what he wants to do... I sigh and follow him, my pride won't allow me to tell him tha I can't swim, I just won't get in the water. Problem solved.**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**Once we get to the beach I lay down on the sand and look at Buttercup "Do you mind? Your blocking my sun." She laughs and I grab her leg pulling her onto the ground beside me. I look at the water and smile. Me has an idea! I pick her up and spin around with her in my arms. "You know what would be fun?" I ask getting closer to the water "Wha-NO! BUTCH DONT I CANT-" Too late, I threw her into the water, laughing, I look at the place where I threw her, expecting her to come up angrily...Nothing, oh crap! "BUTTERCUP!" I yell jumping into the water to save her.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**The moment I hit the water my body locked down. I sink, deep into the water. I try to fly, but I can't even move. I close my eyes and I can't hold my breth any longer. My mouth opens and I tast salty death. My lungs burn and so do my eyes. I open them and see Butch swimming dowm towards me, He puts his arms around me and quickly pulls me up to the shore. My eyes are once again closed, not of my doing either, and my lungs still burn. My heart is racing and my head hurts, I feel like im gonna pass out, but I won't. I open my eyes and see Butch looking down at me with worry "WHEN I SAID 'LETS GO TO THE BEACH' WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU CAN'T SWIM?" He yells angrily at me I look at him and don't answer. I don't want to. I hate feeling weak, and the fact that I can not swim, make me feel very weak. I close my eyes and feel him lift me up "Lets go, I am gonna take you to my house to dry off." He says. Good, I don't want bossy-Blossy going off and starting a speach about this little incident. I sigh and he flies into the air with me in his arms. Being up here with him reminds me...Im hungry...**

_(A/N The winner of the thingy is princesscutipie. CONGRADULATIONS! also on annother note, Devilrofi, I put in this chapter, how old they are (17) also, I tried to make the chapter longer, as long as I could. Sorry if it sucks, I was a little rushed, I gotta finish this chapter by 10:00 because I gotta practice the piana...At the moment it is 9:56 so gonna try to upload it now. C U L8r!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch's P.O.V**

**I land in my window and set Buttercup down, then I walk to my closet. Looking around I find the smallest shirt I have and throw it to her along with some of my shorts. "Here, you can where these for now." She raises her eyebrows and begins to speak in a sarcastic tone "Okay, then what about my bra and panties?" I burst out laughing and she frowns, I stop and stand up straight "Panties...heehee... Any way, just go without them for now, you'll be fine." She stands and sighs "Fine then." Than she walks off into the bathroom to change. Suddenly there is a large whooshing noise and the door is flung off its hinges Buttercup runs in because of the noise. "What happened?" She asks and we both look out the window to see a large tornado...a VERY large tornado! I grab Buttercup and pull her into the bathroom shoving her into the bath tub, then I run quickly and get a matress to put over our heads. We both duck and I feel her quivering with fear under me. Weird, I don't see her scared very often, and I hve beat her many times to an inch of her life. This is bad...Very, very bad.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**I scream and shake while Brick lays over me, I hate tornados, I wounder where Butch and Buttercup are! I hope they are safe! Bricks muscular frame seems to push down harder onto mine and I shake even more. He must feel me and know that i'm afraid because he places a hand on top of my head and whispers softly into my ear "It is gonna be fine Blossom, just a little tornado, we're supper human, we can stand a little spinning storm." I sigh and grab his hand, I hope he is right, I really do.**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**Well, I think I have gon into shock, I can't move or talk, but I feel oddly calm in this situation. I watch as Boomer shakes me trying to see if I am alright. He screams my name repetedly into my ear but I can do nothing to reply. I close my eyes slowly and the peacefull darkness comes over my body, unconsious but fully aware of what is going on in the mess around me. I hope everything ends well.**

_(A/N I am SOOOO Sorry that this one is so short, I am acctualy rushing because of a tornado thing that is suppose to come here, that's where I got the inspiration, and I had to wright before my idea was all gone, hopefully next chapter will be SOOO much longer, there also may be a few spelling misstakes cause I suck, gonna go now cause I hate storms and I am freaking out so bye see you later...HOPEFULLY! :( AHHHHH *Quiver quiver shake shake* TO THE BATH TUB!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes and heare the chirping of birds, I also feel a breeze. I roll alittle an dpoke Butch "Shut the window." I mumble, he grabs my arm and lifts me lightly "No window to close." He says sadly. I open my eyes and gasp in shock when I look around, then I remember the events from last night. The tornado has completely destroyed three of the four walls of the boys home. Butch grabs me tighter and I cuddle up close to him and he puts his head in my hair "What are me and my brothers gonna do?" He asks and I can tell he is upset. I grab Butch's hair and pull his face to mine then I wisper into his ear "It'll be okay, shhh." He opens his eyes and sighs "We should go check on our siblings and tell my brothers what happened. Then we both float up and fly towards my house. It is still all in one piece thank god, looks like the only thing that has alot of damage is the fence and some of the windows witch are broken all around the house. Me and Butch fly in and look around to see our siblings all sitting on the floor holding on to each other. Bubbles stands out of Boomers arm and Blossom out of Bricks and they both run over and hug me. "BUTTERCUP WE WERE SO WORRIED!" Bubbles screams into my ears and I break out of there hug "You know I hate hugs." I say and Blossom smiles alittle "Good to see the tornado didn't effect your attitude." She says her smile growing every second. Then I look at Butch who has just filled his brothers in on what has happened. Brick sits down with his head in his hands. "Oh god." He says worried Blossom looks at him worried "Whats wrong Brick?"**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**Brick just told me about his house, at the moment I am hugging him and trying to think of what we can do to help. Suddenly Bubbles jumps up and smiles "I got it!" She says "You guys can move in with us!" I smile and so does Buttercup. Brick looks at me "Are you sure?" He asks I shake my head and smile, but before I can say anything to him the phone rings. Bubbles answers it "Hello?...Yes..What? ..I-I dont...NO!...NO NO NO!" She starts crying and I stand "Whats wrong Bubbles?" She breaks down and puts the phone back on the hook then she looks up at me crying "T-the tornado hit europe and the professer was caught in it. And he-he's d-d-DEAD!" She breaks down and cries on the floor. WHAT?**

_(A/N Sorry once again for the short chapter, well the tornado went right past without hitting us. Well I gotta go cause we are going shopping for my graduation dress. C U LATER!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**I hold Bubbles as she cries into my arms. She has her head in my chest and I feel her wet tears soaking through my blue shirt. I rub her head gently and pull her close to me, I may have lost my house, but she lost her father. I couldn't lose mine because I never realy had one. Mojo once went through a phase where he was like a dad but he sucked at it both he and HIM just wanted to use us for evil. Bubbles looks up at me with puffy eyes adn I stroke her red, tear stained face "I'm glade your here Boomer." She says grabbing my hand and holding it in hers. She sighs deeply and I pull her close "I will always be here Bubbles, no matter what." And once again she starts to sob into my chest. And once again I begin to stroke her soft blonde hair. I hate to see her sad like this. I slowly begin to rock her back and forth and she calms down and I feel her start to sleep in my arms. My beautiful blonde, I will always protect you.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**Blossom and me are in her room, she is laying on my chest crying. I follow her eyes to a picture on the desk across from the bed. It is a small black frame and on the inside is a family photo with Blossom smiling holding onto a book, Bubbles beside her holding an ice cream and Buttercup on the other side holding a skate board. Behinde them is the professer with a big smile looking down at teh girls. The girls look about 13 years old and happy. I just want to make Blossom happy again, I will do anything to see her smile like she is smiling in the picture. Blossom turns her head an dlooks up at me "Brick?" She asks her eyes still filled with tears. I place my hand on her face "Yea?" She looks down then back at me "Do you want something to eat?" She asks timidly...WHAT?**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**Buttercup and me are in her room, her right beside me on the bed. She is looking straight at me, she hasn't cried yet and that kinda worries me. I read once that if you don't cry when you should your bottled up emotions can all come out at once and cause a break down...Or maybe I made that up...Well, anyway it's not normal. She closes her eyes then sits up. She opens her eyes and looks at me "I have to go to the bath room." She says simply, standing and walking into her bathroom shutting the door behinde her. I sigh and lay back, I hope she's alright.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor. shaking, I close my eyes and begin to cry. I can't let Butch see me cry. I still don't want to seem weak in front of him. I usualy don't cry. But I just lost my-my daddy...I place my head between my legs and sob lightly so Butch doesn't hear, but it must've been louder than I thought because I hear the door open. I raise up and quickly wipe my eyes. "What?" I ask and instantly regret talking because my voice cracked at the end of the word. Butch walks over to me and leans down. He places his arms around me and begins to rock me back and forth. I close my eyes tight trying not to cry. And failing horribly. Eventualy I start to sob loudly into his chest. He gently strokes my hair and I feel alot better. Im glade he dosn't see me as weak, I- I love . And I realy think he loves me because I have never seen this carring side of .**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**In the kitchen Brick keeps staring at me, and I think I know why. Most people don't just start cooking when someone close to them dies. I look at brick who is still staring. I sigh. "Brick, the reason I wanted to cook is because it helps calm me and take my mind off of things when im upset. It is all I ever realy had. All I could do to ease any pain." Brick stands and hugs me "Im here now Blossom, I want to ease your pain." He whispers into my ear and I smile, no longer feeling the need to cook. Just the need to be with Brick, forever.**

_(A/N Okay, I tried to make this chapter longer, I need a new character so I have a riddle and who ever answers it can give me a name for the new characer, here is the riddle-I am brown, I have on ehead and one tail but I do not breath, what am I?- If know one gets it I will have to make up a name my self, I will try to give time for someone who knows the answer to answer it, but please hurry if you know the answer, the clock is ticking!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**It has been a few days since the professer died and the funeral happened. Me and my sisters and our boyfriends (I love saying that) are sitting here in our living room. Suddenly the silence in the room is broken by the ringing of the phone. I answer it, remembering the last time it rang. When the professer died. "Hello?" I say into the mouth piece lowly, almost expecting it to be the professer telling me it was all a bad mistake and he's fine. But the voice on the other line sounds as if it belongs to an old man. "Hello. Madame, my name is Teller hyde. I am professer Utoniums lawyer and I need to see you and your sisters in my office sometime today if that is possable." I look at Buttercup who was listening in on the conversation. She shrugs so I turn my attention back to the phone. "Well okay then whats the address?" So he tells me the address and I wright it down quickly. Then he hangs up with out saying any form of a 'good-bye' well, not a very polite man I see.**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**Standing in front of the large office thing where wanted to meet us...Or mr. Hyde, witchever he wants to be called. It doesn't seem very friendly, then again Blossom said he didn't either. Brick knocks on the door and then opens it without waiting for a reply from the otherside. Once inside I see a pale skinny man sitting at the desk, his hands in front of him in the form of a triangle. He motions for us to sit, but there are only 3 seats so the boys tell us they will stand. Boomer puts his hands on my shoulders as stands and begins to talk. "Well, girls, as you know the professer died. And I am very sorry for your loss. It is my job, as his lawyer, to tell you what is given to you in his will. He leaves the house to all of you, saying you would probably not mind sharing that. Blossom, to you he leaves 10,000 dollars and his car. Buttercup, to you he also leaves 10,000 dollars and this bracelet, he said it belonged to your great grandmother. And Bubbles, to you he leaves 10,000 dollars, and this." He hands me an anvelope and I open it "OH MY GOD!" I gasp at wats inside.**

_(A/N Lol, Im at school! Yay for neglecting work to wright fanfiction! Anyway, that is why this one is short, because I wont be at annother computer to wright until friday. So, this is the only one to be edited until then, sooo gonna go to ma next class BYE! Also I gotta hurry and upload this. I rushed typing so dont hate me for spelling mistakes please!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**When I open the envelope I look inside it and gasp. Then I reach inside and pull out a beautiful oval shaped locket. When I open it up, inside is a picture of all of us, me and my sisters and the professer. The other side is empty, room for me to place a picture. Blossom walks behinde me and looks over my shoulders. She smiles and points to the picture as Buttercup walks beside her. "Remember that?" Blossom asks refering to the picture. I smile and Buttercup nods and says "Yea, that was rite after our 8th grade graduation." Whenb I look back up I notice is no longer there. "Where'd he go?" I ask. Boomer looks at me "He said he had some buisness he needed to take care of and we could leave when ever we wanted." I stand and clasp the necklace around my neck. Blossom takes Bricks hand and Butch picks up Buttercup "Lets go then" Boomer says grabbing my hand. We all fly out towards our house. I am glad Boomer moved in, he has made loosing the professer alot easyer.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**When we get to my room (Just me and Butch) I walk over and sit down at my computer. "Watcha doin?" Butch asks putting his arms around me. I smile 'Putting on some music." As if on que the song 'Im not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you- the glee version' Comes on. Butch laughs behinde me "I already know how to dance." He says into my he picks me up and twirls me around the room. I laugh as he pulls me close and puts his lips to mine. Then he pushes me down onto the bed and we begin rolling around on it, contnuing the kiss passionetly. "B-utch." I say as he begins to pull off my shirt. Is this the right thing? What should I do? He doesn't answer but continues to undress me as we kiss. Oh god!**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**Oh god. When me and Brick got home we moved onto my bed and things got out of control. My face is red. We didn't even use protection! Oh GOD! WHY! What if he leaves me now? What if I get pregnant? What am I gonna do? What is he gonna do? I am interupted from my thoughts by Brick's husky voice "Hey, Bloss? You okay?" I look up at him with sad eyes "You're not gonna leave are you?" He looks supprised. "No Blossom. I already told you, I love you." I smile a little and he places his arms tighter around my waist. I believe him. No matter what. And I love him to.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**Laying here wearing nothing but the cover, I feel weird. Butch has his arms around me and I can faintly hear my computer playing 'fine by me' By Andy Grammer. Butch begins to sing along with him to the chourus "Its fine by me, if you never leave, we can lay like this forever its fine by me." He looks down at me and smiles. I smile weakly and hear the song changing to 'Glad you came' by The Wanted. I stand with the blanket rapped around me and walk over to my closet. I change into some new clothes, a green T-shirt with a black smiey face on it and some ball shorts. Butch stands and puts on his pants. He smiles at me "Imma marry you someday Butterfly." He says lovingly. And I believe him, and I would like that. I smile as he puts his arm around me and pulls me back down onto the bed. I guess putting on these clothes was a wast of time.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**I feel so ashamed! I-I took Bubbles...Virginity. She is laying asleep on the bed. I sit up and put my head in my hands. Will she look at me differently? Will she hate me? Oh God. I look over at her messed up hair, she didn't even take out her pony tails. I reach over and gently slide them off. The motion makes me think of something I didn't think of before. We didn't even use a condom. What if she gets pregnant? I don't think I am ready to be a dad! Im so stupid. I hope she doesn't hate me. Suddenly I hear "Mirror on the wall, here we are again, through my rise and fall you've been my only friend" I look at my cell phone as it rings. "Hello?" I answer "Hey Boomer. It's Brick. I gotta ask you something." I look questioningly at my phone. Why did he call instead of comming in here? He is just one door away. But I don't ask questions "Okay, shoot." I hear him sigh on the other end. "Do you know what the chances are of a girl getting pregnant after the first time? I-I mean, you know." I can almost hear his face heating up. Wait does that mean he had...Relations... with Blossom?**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**After talking on the phone with Boomer I look over at the sleeping Blossom. I reach up and push a stray strand of hair out of her face. "My cherry Blossom." I whisper laying down beside matter what, I will stay with her. I sigh and turn placing my arms around her. "Sweet dreams Bloss... I love you." I whisper before closing my eyes.**

_(A/N So? How was it? Did it suck? Or was it awesome?Im actualy very proud of this chapter. I was also proud that I got so many reviews for the last chapter. I wasnt sure how to introduse the uh, relations. So I just did this. XD i have been floating around my house lazily and breaking stuff. So I decided to wright. Please don't hate me for this chapter. O.O I luv you...I luv you like Brick luvs Blossom...And chocolate pie. I would like to end this chapter now, and I have decided something, I shall be mentioning a bunch of songs in future chapters. If you have a favorite song leave in in a review and __MAYBE __ I will mention it, along with your user name thingy of corse XD Well, that is all for now. BYEA'S!) -Wow, long authors note... ^_^ *PROUD!*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**The first thing I do when I wake up is fly down to the pharmacy. Landing outside the door I look around. I don't care who sees me though, I never did care what other people thought like Blossom and Bubbles do. I walk in and look at the girl at the desk she smiles and I grab a pregnancy test. Acctualy I grab five because I want to be sure. She rings me up and smiles "$20.00" God these things are expensive! I pull out the money and walk out not saying one word. As I fly up I decide I don't want to go home rite now. Butch will probably come look for me when he wakes up so imma just wast some time around town. I shove the pregnancy tests into my bag and fly to my favorite place in tow. The top of an old abandoned tower. I sit down and close my eyes. The rust on the metal pole in sitting on feels hard against the palm of my hand. I sigh and lay down. I lay like that for just a moment befor laughing. I never thought my summer would be spent like this. Falling in love with a RowdyRuff Boy, having..Er, relations. And buying pregnancy tests. I open my eyes and rise up. I guess I will go fly around for a while then. Just as I take off I feel arm wrap tightly around me. I smile as Butch holds me close "Watcha doin?" He whispers huskily into my ear. "Relaxing." I reply turning around to face him. He smiles and picks me up. "Lets go home, im still sleepy and I'm not sleeping with ut my Buterfly." I laugh as we fly home. I need to use the test things anyway. **

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes and look over at the sleeping Brick beside me. I smile lightly and stand up. Walking into the bathroom I turn on the radio to the song 'Hot in here' By Nelly. I reach into my bathrooms compartment and grab a pregnancy test (Don't judge me, I keep them in case Buttercup decides to be stupid even though I really can't talk now.) I follow all the instructions on the box now I just have to wait. . .*Three minuts later* I look down at the stick and one line appears O.O Oh no... I grap the box and reread it, then I sigh, I had read wrong, one line means Im not pregnant! YAY! I laugh loudly and the song on the radio changes to 'Drive by' By train vomes on. I smile and begin to sing along. "Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive byyyyyye!" I laugh and walk (Dance) back to the room where Brick is already sitting up and staring at me. He laugh and stands up. Grabbing my hand we start to dance with each other. like they do in the romantic movies or books. And everything around me feels perfect, like its fallen into the place where it belongs. Something that would normally scare me, but not this time. Not with Brick.**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**When I open my eyes I see Boomer standing over me holding a tray. He smiles and leans down. In front of me is a tray of breakfast food including eggs, bacon, and orange juice. Wait, thats orange soda. I laugh and he simes "It's the closest thing to orange juice I could find. I smile and look at him "It's fine. I love ornage soda anyway." I smile and he sits on the bed beside me. Then he turns on the radio. The song 'Hero' By Enrique Inglesias fills my room. Boomer pts his arms around me and sings along gently "I can be you're hero baby, I can kiss away the pain, I would stand by you forever, you can take, my breath away." I giggle and look up at him "Boomer, im the hero, remember?" He laughs and holds me tighter as I eat "But I just want to be **_your _**Hero."And he kisses the top of my head. I pick up a piece of bacon and place it into his mouth and he smiles.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**Bubbles is the nicest girl I have ever dated. I acctualy dated Brat Plutonium at one point. Worst experience of my life. She treated me like crap, she constantly flirted with other boys but was EXTREMELY jealous! I wasn't even allowed to talk to other girls. Of course I only dated her because HIM made me, he said that she would be a strong member of our group, he made Brick and Butch date her sisers who were the exact same way. They were ****ANGRY **** When we broke up with them and they swore they would never let us be happy in love again. Well here I am right now, happily in love with Bubbles. And if Brat tries anything to hutr Bubbles, I will not hesitate to kill her. I wouldn't even feel bad about it later like I did with most of the crimes that I commited in the past. I turn my head as I hear something at the window. Nothing there. I look at Bubbbles who is eating. She didn't hear it. Must just be my imagination then. Hopefully. . .**

_(A/N OOH YAY! AUTHORES NOTE TIME! It sometimes seems to me that the only friends I have are the people who read my book things on here. Most of my "__REAL__" friends get offended and slap me when I say that out loud to one of them though. But I have been realy exited today because we had an english test today and I got a __VERY__ high grade on it. One of the best in ma class ^_^ and I felt content and happy... Untile myfriend looked at my paper and called me a nerd. Then I felt like cramming the paper down her throught. But I learned once already that is frowned appon in my school system. Any-hoo, I spent alot of time editing this chapter today, I gat very upset with my grandmother when she made me leave to go do my piano practice thing...And to those people who acctualy read this whole thing, I salute you, for I put a lot of time into all my note things and would feel very dead inside if I suddenly learned they were not being read. I was acctualy pretty sad when I checked the messages and no one had sugested any songs :'( sad, sad, sad..Tsk tsk. I hink this is the longest authors note I have ever left...WOOHOO NEW RECORD! Anyway though...BYE!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes expecting to see Boomer, but no Boomer is here. I sit up and see a note on the pillow **

_Dear Bubbles,_

_I will be back in a couple of hours. I went for a walk._

_~Boomer_

_P.S I love you ;)_

**Awww! Boomer is so sweet! I stand up and walk to mycloset to pick out some clothes. I finaly decide (After changing my mind 25.5 times) on a light blue spagettie strap top and dark skinny jeans with some stapy flats. I walk out of my room to find the house empty so I go outside, maybe I will go for a walk to. I look down both ways of the sidewalk, then decide to go left. It's so peaceful out here today. I wounder what everyone else is doing. I sigh and think about what happened not to long ago. Me and Boomer in bed. What will come of that? I don't think im pregnant because I feel like I would know if there was someone growing inside of my stomach. I stop at a bench and sit down to enjoy the sunshine. Well, just as I sit down it starts to rain. (-_-') Great way to start a day. It is to dangerous to fly in the rain so I start the walk into my thought I don't notice someone following me untile they tap my shoulder. I turn to a figure about the same hight as me in a black jacket and chopped off pants is now standing in front of me. I can't see her face, but her voice sounds very familiar when she speaks. "Stay away from my Boomer!" She hisses in a wraspy voice. I frown and reply with angry, witch I rarely do "Boomer, isn't yours! He's mine! I don't know who you are or what delusion our living in but **_YOU_** need to stay away from him!" She growls and falls back into the shadows "This isn't the last time we will meet." I hear her wraspy voice once more before she dissapears. What was that? I am brought from my thoughts when I hear 'Tell me tell me baby' By NSYNC (My ringtone) "Hello?" The voice on the other end is Boomers "Where are you?" He sounds worried, I'm not gonna tell him about what happened. "I just went out for a little while. I'm on my way home right now, it make take a while cause I don't like to fly in the rain." I hear him sigh on the other end "Okay, hurry please, I miss you" I smile "Bye Boomer" "Bye Bubbles"**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**I hang up the phone and look around. I am the oly one here. I was really worried when I came home and Bubbles wasn't here. I sit down sighing. I saw Brat today, she didn't see me though. At least I hope she didn't. She was talking to her sisters, walking down the street the opposite way I was going. I hid instantly when I saw her to avoid an awkward conversation about how she was gonna ruin my life because I dumped her (You know, normal ex-girlfriend stuff) After that I came straight home.**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**Me and Brick took he girls to the mall, we all agreed to split into groups of two and meet back in the center at 3:00. Me and Brick go into the store I came here for, the jewlry store, I know what your thinking and I ain't gay, I am here cause I ment what I said about marrying Buttercup. Brick is also here for Blossom. We walk over to the counter and the man walks up to us "May I help you two?" He asks as if he thought we were going to steal something. I smirk "Yea, we need to see your promise rings." He looks skeptical but pulls out a large box of rings. After studying every ring carefully and picturing it on Buttercup's hand, I finaly pick out a gold ring with a small green flower on it. I look at the man "Can I get this engraved?" He perses his lips and nods. I smile and throw it at him "Make it say 'Forever~B.C and Butch~'" He looks over at Brick who hands him a gold ring with pink lining. "Make that one say 'To my cherry Blossom ~Brick~'" The man walks to a door "I will return in just a moment then." And he walks into the room. . .Just a few moments later he comes out and hands me the ring in a small box, I open i and smile, Buttercup will love this. I throw down a handfull of money onto the counter "Keep the change." I say smiling as I walk out the door with Brick beside me. Of course, I am going to wait for a special moment to give this to Buttercup, a VERY special moment.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**I place the box with the ring in it into my back pocket when the girls come into sight waiting in the malls center. Buttercup looks at Butch and smiles, I look at Blossom who is holding WAY to manny bags. I laugh "What did you buy?" I ask her she smiles "Everything!" I laugh, I love ma Blossom!I grab most of her bag leaving here with only 2, I am now carrying 15, none of witch are mine. Blossom Kisses my cheek "Thanks Brick." She says as we all start to fly off home. This is that picture perfect moment tht mostly just happens in movies, I seem to have alot of those with Blossom. And I love every one of them.**

_(A/N Oh Ma Goat! I know what your thinking 'Did she post two in one weekend?' And yes, yes I did, something rare for a sloth like me., I guess you were very lucky then werent you?_

_C= Byea's!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**When we all get home Bubbles and Boomer have already fallen asleep so it's just the 4 of us. I smile an dsit down infront of my shopping bags. i reach into one of them and pull out a red hat. I throw it at Brick and smile "I got you a new hat." I say happily. He smiles and puts it on his head, setting his otherone down on the floor. I reach in again and pull out a pink one "And I got me one to!" I say putting it on backwards on my head. Brick laughes and I notice for the first time that Butch and Buttercup had moved to the living room while me and Brick remained in the kitchen.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**I stand up "I'll be righ back, I need to go to the bathroom." I say to Butch as I walk out.**

**When I get in the bathroom I open my bag and ull out 3 of the pregnancy tests. Useing them all and waiting the appropreiate amount of time I look at them all. Test one result:Negative. Okey, thats good. Test two results:Negative. Still good. Test three results:Negative. THANK GOD! Butch, you are never allowed to touch me again. I smile in the mirror, looks like I get to keep my figure. I may want kids one day in the future but not at the age of seventeen. I open the door and walk out back to the livingroom where Butch is. He laughs when I walk in "I gotta say, you take a long time to pee." I smile and poke his head "You're one to talk." He smiles and I lay my head on his chest. Then our peaceful momet is disturbed by the song 'Mirror' By lil wayne. It's Butch's cell phone. He answers it "Hello?...Wha-...I-..Well, yea but-...SHUT UP!" He yells hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" I ask looking up. He palces his hand on my forehead and smiles. "Noone Butterfly." Fine then don't tell me :( I know where you sleep. **

**Butch's P.O.V**

**That was HIM. He was talking about me and Buttercup's relationship. I'm guessing he had the same conversation with my brothers as well. He is not happy, not that I care though. All that I really care about rite now is Buttercup. She fell asleep on my chest. I smile an dplace my hand on the top of her head. It's funny, rite now she seems so fradgile compared to me, my large frame and her small fary like frame are exact opposite, but we somehow fit together almost perfectly. It makes me think of how delicate she really is, the way she talks and acts you wouldn't believe it. But I know that Buttercup is very delicate, and easily broken no matter how much she denies it. If HIM attacked her once while she was alone he could easily defete her, and maybe even...Kill her...I hate thinking this way but it's true, so I must always to make sure to be near her. Always. I will protect her. Wow, saying that about a girl who just a month ago was the person I despised the most. Back then, if someone told me in a month I would be dating Buttercup Utonium, I would probably have punched him into a wall repetedly. But I love her, with all my hear, I really do. I don't think that I even loved anything before Buttercup, I just used robbing and beating people up to fill the void in my life that I was ignoring. Then she comes along and that void is gone. Permenently, gone.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**Me and Blossom have traveled to our room and she has fallen asleep. I sigh, lately I have been doing alot of my serious thinking when Blossom is asleep. I wounder why. Acctualy, it's probably because when she is awake I am focused on just her and how to give her everything that she deserves. I know Blossom and if she wanted something, but thinks it would be trouble for me to get, she wouldn't ask for it. So I watch her and if it looks like she wants something, I secretly wright it down so I can get it for her later when I go out for her christmas and or birthday shopping (Her birthday is june 15th) I want to get here everything that makes her happy. See, here I go again though, doing my serious thinking while Blossom is asleep. I need to tak a break and go to sleep though. I turn the lamp off and lay down under the covers next to Blossom's warm body. Mmm. "Night." I manage to mumble brfore slipping into the sweet land of my dreams.**

_(A/N Anyone supprised that I have now put up __THREE COUNT THEM THREE! __chapters in one weekend! The sloth in me must be hybernating or something. granted that two of them have been pretty short and consist mostly of my awkwardly long authors notes, but don't judsge me. . . Now, I must sleep, cause it is 1:00 in the morning and I have to get up tomorrow to go shopping to decorate my freshly painted room *EEEK YAY!*)_


	12. Chapter 12

***time laps***

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**Birthday! I open my eyes and smile. Happy birthday me. I look over and frown when I don't see Brick.I stand like a slouch now that my mood has been ruined by my missing boyfriend. He seems to be sneeking off alot lately. And then making up LAME exccuses for where he was. No body goes to the dentist 3 times a week. . . I open the door to my bathroom and enter to brush my teeth and my hair. After a few minuts I look perfect so I walk out and into the hall. "Morning Blossom!" Bubbles says giggling. She loves our birthday, we are triplets after all. Buttercup rolls her eyes and Boomer walks into the room and kisses Bubbles on the cheek. "Happy birthday Bubbs!" She giggles once again. I smile, then a pair of large hands cover my eyes. "Guess who." Brick whispers huskily into my ear. I smile. "Hmm, Dax?" I can almost feel his angry aura. "No. WHO'S THAT! WHO AM I BEATING UP?" I laugh and turn around grabbing his hands and kissing him on the cheek "I don't know, just the first guy name I could come up with." He frowns and kisses me back hen he picks me up and pulls me to the door "Guys! We're leaving, be back soon!" He yells to the others. I laugh as he picks me up bridal style and carries me through the door. "Where are we going?" I ask once we get into his car he smiles "Somewhere private." He says begining to drive.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**I pull into the parkway and grab Blossom's hands flying out of the car so quickly that she doesn't have enough time to register and realize where we are. She told me once that this was her favorite place to come, underneath a tall cherry blossom tree just bursting with pink smiles and her eyes grow large with joy I smile and grab my back pack. "Now, for your birthday present." I say pulling out the box. She smiles "What is it?" She asks just like a young child. "Open it and see." I smile and say cheerily. And so she begins to un wrap it.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**I gasp as I pull a beautiful sparkly pink dress from the box. Brick smiles and points down at the box "That's not all look again." I look back inside the box and gasp at the lovely gold ring with pink lining. I gasp once again. Brick smiles as I look at the ring On the inside is carfully inscripted 'To my cherry Blossom~Brick~' I smile and Brick smiles back takes my hand and places the ring on it then looks deep into my eyes. "Blossom, this is a ring that symbolizes my love for you, one day I hope to marry you. And maybe start a family. I want to be with you every day for the rest of our lives. Will you wear my promise ring?" I look deeply into his eyes with joy "Brick, I want to be with you forever to! Yes, I will wear the ring. I love you." Then we lean in together and kiss in the perfect movie moment.**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**For my birthday Boomer took me to a fancy resteraunt. I giggle as he pulls out my chair for me. "Well aren't you ?" I ask still giggling. He smiles and sits across from me. "I sure hope so." Boomer is perfect. I sigh and he smiles a perfect smile. I wish I was as perfect as him, he could do alot better than me, I just hope he doen't figure that out.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**When Bubble's plate arrives she smiles at me and takes a small bite of her salad. I smile at her and take a bite of mine. I have never had a salad before, then again I have also never been to a fancy place like this. I have been saving up alot of money for this night. I love Bubbles and will give her the best birthday she has ever had. After this I am taking her to a midnight walk by the lake. I even hired a romantice band. This will be a night she will remember for the rest of her life. Hopefully 'our' life.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**Tonight me and Butch are just gonna sit here and talk tonight. Now that everyone else is finaly gone I sigh and lean against his chest. He looks down at me and smiles "Ain't love grand?" He says in a cheesey voice causing me to laugh. Won't this be a fun night.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**Bubbles and I are walking by th lake in the moon light, I know it sounds really cheesey when you picture it, but I love it. Just as the mood is getting perfect we are interupted by a group of boys about our age running by. One of them has the nerve to slap Bubble's butt. I growl and grab that guy in a split second. ".!" I growl at him. He raises one eye brow and laughs then he looks at Bubbles and smiles flirtingly. "I am soo sorry miss, that your boyfriend is a loser with anger issues. Why don't you dump him for a real man like me?" I growl and throw the guy onto the ground. Then I begin to beat him wildly.**

**Bubbles P.O.V**

**I grab Boomer from behinde and pull him off of the boy. "Boomer stop it!" He stands with an evil aura surrounding him "If you EVER come near my girlfriend again, I will rip you head off your body!" He growls as I pull him away. I drag him all the way to his car and he still hasn't calmed down. I place him in the drivers seat and get in the other side myself. Acctualy, I should probably drive, he might be just a tad bit too stressed to drive at the moment. . .**

_(A/N So I tried to make this chapter long, hopefully you readers will be pleased. . .One reason I haven't uploaded sooner is because I am kind of upset. No one has sent in any songs for the fanfic. . . *Sob*)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**Boomer has finally calmed down, so much so that he has fallen asleep. I drive slowly so Boomer might have time to wake up before we get home. I yawn, gosh, I'm sleepy too. I gotta stay awake though. To drive Boomer and me home safely. But I can't help it, I feel myself softly drifting into sleep. . .Just a few moments later I hear a loud screeching sound and feel a deep pain in my side. But I am unable to open my eyes and see what happened, so I just slip deeper into unconsiousness.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes to a loud screeching sound just in time to feel the pain in my head as we crash into a large tree. I inspect myself finding no injuries other than a small bump on my head. I look over to Bubbles and gasp, there, in her side, is a long pice of the car door that ripped off. I panick and lift her, without thinking I fly her straight to her house. OH GOD BUBBLES WAKE UP!**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**Brick and I are at home watching tv, Buttercup and Butch are both upstairs in their room.**

**Suddenly the door burts open and Boomer flies in panicked. I gasp when I look down at Bubble's blood covered body. "Oh my god!" Are the only words that slip from my mouth, then my leader senses kick in and I stand more firmly. "Lay her on the table!" I order to Boomer, then I turn to Brick "Get me some water please Brick!" And they both rush off to do their asigned jobs. I get Buttercup and Butch and we all start working. Soon enough all the metal is out of Bubbles adn all that is left is the open wound. "The chemical X in her body should heal that, then she should wake up." I say sitting down tiredly on one of the kitchen chairs. We have an assortmen of different chairs because there are so many of us. **

**Just as I Close my eyes for a moment of rest the song "Vanilla twilight" By owl city comes on the radio. I sigh, so much has happened since we started dating the boys, sometimes I find it hard to catch up with reallity. I find this song very calming. I begin to sing along without even realizing it **"**I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you. Because it takes two to whisper quietly." I feel Bricks arms wrap around me and I open my eyes and look up at him. He smiles lightly and kisses my forhead then we both look over as Bubbles starts to wake up.**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**I sit up without opening my eyes, then I yawn and stretch. I needed that. When I open my eyes I am instantly hit by Boomers powerfull hug. He holds me tightly and I gasp but hug him back. I look up at him "What's wrong Boomie?" I ask worried that something tragic had happened. He pulls back and looks down at me and blinks in supprize. "What?" I ask blinking back up at him.**

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**"Do you not remember what happened?" I ask looking ast Bubbles, who I am still holding tightly. She frowns and looks around "I guess not. . ." She says looking into my eyes. Wow. . . Shocking. . .**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**When Bubbles was waking up Buttercup and I go back to her room, content that she is fine. We are now sitting on her bed her laying her head on my lap, me sitting up against the bed post playing with her hair. Her eyes are closed as she drifts into sleep, she looks so peacefull. On the radio a song comes on I don't know what it's called but Buttercup starts singing along half asleep "I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone these wounds won't seem to healthis pain is just too real  
>there's just too much that time cannot erase" She opens her eyes and smiles sleepily at me. "What song is this?" I ask. She closes her eyes again and answers me in a sleepy voice "My Immortal." I continue playing with her hair as she drifts once again into sleep, me right behind her. That song playing in the background of my dreams. . .Dreams in witch me and Buttercup get married. . .And one day have a son, a football playing, deer hunting son.. .Hmmm.<strong>

_(A/N Sorry for not updating for a while, I was spending some "Quality time" with my "Family" I thought that Butch should be the kind of guy who dreams of a son. One day, maybe he can have one, maybe even in this story. . .Then again maybe not ^_^ Hee hee. I had a MUCH better version of this chapter writen and I forgot to save it so. . .WEEP WEEP BOOHOO! I tried to re-type it but couldn't so this isn't my best work, I hope you guys don't hate me! Thats about all so bye!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Brat's P.O.V**

**Tonight is the night we strike. Me and my sisters will never let the boys be happy with any girls other than us! Tonight we are gonna attack the girls in their sleep. when they are defensless. I walk into the living room, our whole house is scattered with clothes and garbage and other useless things. "Ready?" Berserk asks looking at Brute and me. We both nod then we all three fly out the dirty broken window. Ready or not, here we come.**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes as I hear the sound of glass breaking. I stand, leaving Boomer asleep, to check out what made the noise. As I leave my bedroom, I see my sisters are also here to investigate. As we walk into the kitchen we see three figures standing in front of a broken window. "So much for the element of supprize." I gasp as I hear those words spoken by the voice of my mirror opposite, Brat. She lunges foward and attacks me hard. We break into an all out fight. I look over and see Buttercup punching Brute repetedly in the face. Blossom, who is on my other side, is pulling Berserks hair. Berserk is also pulling Blossoms hair. Brat and me are both punching, kicking, and dodging when she aimes straight for my stomach. I wan't paying attention and it hits. I groan as she pulls me up off the ground by my hair. She repetedly punches me all over, bruising my body so badly that if I live through this it will take weeks for the chemical X to heal them all. I hear Blossom scream out in pain and turn my head to see Berserk pulling her arm to the point of snapping. Buttercup groans as Brute kicks her in the stomach and twists her neck, trying to break it. I scream as Brat twists my arm, trying to break it like berserk has Blossom's. Just as the bone snaps Brat is pushed frocefully into the wall. I fall, no longer being held up by my hair. I rise slowly woundering what happened. Looking around Boomer, Brick, and Butch are beating the crap out or the PowerPunk Girls. Screaming at them the whole time.**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**I push Brute off of Buttercup with so much force that I hear a few of her ribs crack, not that I care, thats a good thing. Then I repetedly punch her stomach, forcing her body to make a crater in the ground that gets deeper with every hit. Then I begin screaming at her. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY BUTTERCUP AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! YOU PIECE OF CRAP! AHHHH!" I lift her up off the ground, then spin around quickly and slam her through the window. I follow her out and repete the motion again, thistime slinging her into the sky far away from here. Then I use my supper speed to quickly get back and make sure Buttercup is okay.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**After beating Berserk up and getting rid of her Brick rushes over to me. He cups my face in his hands. "Blossom. . ." He says, trailing off, I know, times like these even I can't think of much to say. He looks down at my twisted arm. He barely touches it but I wince in pain. He frowns and sets it down gently. Then he lifts me up as if he fears I will break. He gently flies up to our room and lays me on the bed, then he begins to fix up my wounds.**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**As Boomer returns he lifts me gently and uses his supper speed to carry me to our bed. "I am so sorry!" He says sitting down beside me with his head in his hands. I turn my head sideways in confusion. He sighs and looks up at me "Bubbles, let me explain why they attacked you. . ."**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**I lift Buttercup, she's uncounsious and she has bruises all over, including a large one on her neck where Brute tried to kill her by snapping her neck. If I had been any later Buttercup would have been killed. She will never be let out of my sight again! I gently trace my finger over a small bruise on her cheek. "Im sorry. . ." I whisper and close my eyes, tomorrow we will have to put up some new safety measures. . . For the protection of my Butterfly. . .**

**Berserk's P.O.V**

**I groan and sit up, rubbing my bloody head. This won't be our last attack. We didn't know the boys were there too. Next time though, we will be more prepaired, and those girls won't know what hit them. Brick is mine, and Blossom will die if thats what it takes to get him back.**

_(A/N Soo...Do you like it? I have been dying to do this chapter, the PPKG chapter! EEK! So much romance! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I updated annother chapter, better one, since it took me so long to wright. I 3 all you people who review, as long as people keep reading my story, I shall continue wrighting. Well, bye! ^_^)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**I open my eyes to the light sreaming in through my window. I look down at my arm witch Brick wraped up so it doesn't even hurt. Looking over at the pillow where Brick's head should be I see a note with my name on the front. '**Dear Blossom, me and my brothers went out to get some new stuff to fix your window. We will be back at about 12:00 ~Brick**' He is so sweet. I look over at my clock, only 11:05 Uhg! I lay my head down against the pillow and close my eyes again. Maybe if I go back to sleep Brick will be here when I wake up.**

_Blossom's Dream_

_I pant hard as I run through the woods, but what am I running from? I try to turn and see what is behinde me but my body won't obey me. I stop running as I come to the edge of a sharp cliff. My body won't fly either. I finally turn and see what I have been running from. A tall dark figure with a creepy smile comes closer. I try to step back but almost fall off the edge of the cliff, witch at this moment seems like the end of the earth. The figure continues to advance towards me. I feel my body shake. His smile seems to grow as he extends his arm. I scream as he pushes me off the edge to my death. I continue to scream all the way down, the figure just stands there smilling and laughing ass I fall. The hole seems endless, full of nothing but darkness. I scream as arms stick out from nowhere and grab me. They begin to pull me in all directions. I scream as I feel my body begining to rip appart. I scream so loud that my whole body shakes, and I just continue screaming until a voice comes from the darkness "BLOSSOM WAKE UP!" _

**Brick's P.O.V**

**"BLOSSOM WAKE UP!" I yell grabbing her arms. Her eyes fling open and she grabs me tightly. "You were screaming in your sleep." I say placing my arms around her in a protectiv possition. She just continues to hold me and I hear her sob into my shoulder. "Shhh, shh, it's okay, I'm here." I whisper soothingly as she continues to sob. She shakes as I lay down with her on top of me. "You wanna talk about your dream?" I ask worried. She shakes her head but continues to sob. I run my hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. My shirt is soaked but I don't really care about that. I just care about my Cherry Blossom. What could have gotten her so upset? She slowly rises her head to look up at me. Her eyes are poofy, and read around the rims and her whole face is wet and shinny. She slowly make her way up a little and places her head on my shoulder looking up at me. I lay my lips on her forhead and kiss her affectionetly. She shivers and I grab the blanket placing it over both of us. Then I wrap my arms around her and move in a rocking motion. Once again I begin to stroke her hair. She sighs and I think that the sobbing is finally over. She pulls her body closer to mine and I look down at her. "Brick, Thank you." She says, barely a whisper. "For what?" I ask tilting my head slightly. "Waking me up." She replies laying her head back against me. What could she have been dreaming about? I sigh and close my eyes to rest for a moment. uhg. Long day. We had to go to three different places to get everything we needed to fix the window. Then Boomer accidentily broke a bunch of crap and we had to go get it all again. Then we had to figure out how to install the stupid thing. Then I walk in here and the love of my life is screaming her head off because of a bad dream that she won't tell me about. I don't think I should leave Blossom asleep alone anymore. It could be bad if I do. When I heard her scream it ran a bullet through my heart. How did I ever fight her? I sigh and open my eyes to find her staring at me. "Wanna go eat?" I ask rubbing her head. She nodds and stands up "I'm starving." She says smilling just a bit and wipping the tears away from her face. "Then let us go." I say walking out the door rite after her. mmm, I hope she's okay. **


	16. Chapter 16

_*about a week later*_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**So it has been about a week sense the PPNKG attacked us and the boys are officialy in over-protective mode. Butch won't even let me leave the house without him. Bubbles thinks it's cute, Blossom thinks it's sweet, I think it's just really really annoying. I sigh and stand up from my bed, I have been laying here for about 20 minuets pretending to be asleep because I was to lazy to get up. I reach my hand up and push all of my hair to the top of my head, then I let it all cascade down my neck quickly. I look over to the place where Butch is usualy laying asleep and see a note. **_'Butterfly, gonna go out for a while, give you a day with your sisters and me a day with ma brothers, see ya later ~The love of your life'_** I laugh at ho whe always has a unique way of putting things. Then I open the door and walk into the living room. The radio is on and playing some un-known song. My sisters don't seem to know it either so we just turn it off and I laugh "We finnaly get a day to our selfs!" I say between my laughter. Bubbles half smiles at my comment and Blossom laughes slightly. "Yea." She says standing, then she turns to me "So what do you want to do?" I look up at the ceiling. I hear Bubbles laugh and me and Blossom both look at her. She smiles "Why over think it? Why don't we just go out for a simple walk outside?" I shrug and Blossom smiles "Great idea Bubbles!" She says grabbing her bag. After a few moments of getting ready we all walk outside ready to face the world on our own for the first time in a week. FUN!**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**I miss Boomer! Sure it's fun to just be with my sisters, but Boomer is the one who I want to be with right now. We haven't told the others yet, but we have decided to get married, he got me a ring and everything. I sigh, might as well tell the girls now, sense we have some alone time. "Hey girls?" I say. They both stop and look at me. I take a deep breath to prepare to tell them. "Well. . .Me and Boomer are engaged. . ." And I pull the ring out of my bag and show it to them. Blossom and Buttercup both stare at me for a long time before they both smile and hug attack me! BUTTERCUP IS HUGGING ME! !YAY! I squeel with joy and hug them back, then we start the wedding talk. I love wedding talk!**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**O MY GOD! Bubbles is getting married! At this moment we decided to go to the dress shope. Not to buy, just to look for now, and decide what to buy her later. She turns to me and Buttercup "You guys are my maids of honer!" We both smile widely and she sping around in the dress she has on, a beautiful white wedding dress with Blue threads hidden in the white and dark Blue ends. This is so much fun!**

_(A/N I am sorry for all the short chapters I have been giving lately. I just can't seem to mkae them very long. At this moment I am watching my favorite movie 'Selena' And I 3 selena and khris! Well, short authors note but, BYE!)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Brick's P.O.V**

**Boomer just told us that he had asked Bubbles to marry him and she said yes. Great. . . I mean, I really am happy for him, but I have wanted to ask Blossom for a long time, but I can't get the courage, I am afraid she will reject me. I sigh and look down at my dring when I girl goes past me. Blossom? I look up and yea, Blossom is standing over me smilling "Hey Brick!" She says sitting down by me, her sisters are here too. Butch puts his arm around Buttercup. "Knew you couldn't stay away Butterfly." He says smirking. Buttercup smiles. I look over at Blossom who suddenly has an alarmed expression. I look in the direction she is facing and see. . .Blossom? Standing right accross the street is Blossom. . . Again. . . I look from Blossom to Blossom, the one accross the street is headed here, along with annother Bubbles and Buttercup. Boomer and Butch see them to and we all stand up "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Boomer asks confused. Me and Butch both nod as the other 'girls' get here "Who are they?" Blossom, in question, asks me. I look from one to the other then frown "Witch one is the real you?" I ask. They both frown then I smile "Okay the, what is my favorite song?" I ask Blossom one answers "Uh, how to save a life?" Blossom two then speaks up "Wrong! His favorite song it 'It's my life' By Bon Jovi." I smile and grab her. "Right." I say kissing her. My brothers then grab the ones that came with my Blossom. Then the imposters all yell in frustration, then they transform into the PPNKGS "What the crap?" I say when this happens. Berserk frowns "You were this close to dying!" She screams in frustretion. Then they all dissapear. Me and my brothers all laugh and take the girls home. Can't we have one normal day?**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**As we walk home I gasp and Butch looks the dirrection i am looking. "Who's that?" He asks. Bubbles laughs "Thats her Ex-Boyfriend" She says. Butch frowns as he walks over to me. "Hey Buttercup!" He says smilling at me. I frown and sigh "Hey Mark. . ." He turns his head at Butch "Who's this?" He asks. I look at Butch and smile a little "This is Butch, my boyfriend." Butch puts his arms around me protectively then looks at his arm "Look at the time, gotta fly!" He says picking my up and flying into the air. Once we are out of ear shot I lugh at Butch "You don't even have a watch!" I say looking at his arm and continue to laugh. He smiles "Don't matter, long enough is long enough, and I looked at him, long enough." I laugh at his jealousy, we should go out more, maybe meet a few more Exes. . . Nah. . . **

**Boomer's P.O.V**

**I lay down on our bed as Bubbles goes to take a shower. I am sooo sleepy. IU sigh and lean back onto a pillow. I can't wait to be married to Bubbles. Maybe one day, we can have a kid. A cute innocent baby girl. I don't really think I would be good at raising a boy, I am not stern enough. If I have a girl, maybe it would be easier. For both me, and Bubbles. She comes into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towl, I smile knowing what she wants. "C'mon." I say, she giggles and we. . .Interact ;) hehehe.**

_(A/N Oh BOOMER! Girls aren't easy to raise! I am a teenage girl and my dad is on the verge of insanity! hahaha! And you better slow down with the er, "Interactions" Hahaha! Well, Imma go listen to some bon jovi, :D Byeas!)_


	18. Chapter 18

_*About 4 weeks later*_

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**.God. . . I wanted a baby, but not now, I am only 18, and not even married yet. I don't even know how to tell Boomer, but I have to some way! I lean against the cold tiled bathroom wall. Placing my head in my hands I begin to sob. How can this happen? I was always the innocent one, and now I am knocked up before marrage. Oh god! Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I stand quickly and wipe away my tears as Buttercup walks in with Blossom. Their eyes almost instantly go to the positive pregancy test. They look at me and I nod, holding up the other one that also tested positive. They both rush over and hug me, rubbing my hair to comfort me. "What am I gonna do?" I ask hoarsly. Then the door opens again and the boys step in, they gasp when they see the messy pile of me and my sisters on the floor. Then Brick picks up the pregnancy test. His eyes widen and all the boys look at us. "Who?" Butch asks with fear in his voice. I frown and once again, my voice is hoarse "Me. . ." Bam, Boomer passes out. I begin to sob into my sister's arms, and they both begin to comfort me again. Then Blossom frowns, I look up at her and she counts backwards quietly "What are you doing?" Buttercup asks her. She looks at us "Counting to see how long ago my last period was, this has me worried. Buttercup's eyes widen and she reaches into her pocket, pulling out a little planner thing. Her eyes then get even larger. "I'm a week late. . ." Blossom says quietly Buttercup scoffs "Better than 2 and a half weeks." She says, in the same quiet voice We all look at each other, but what are the chances of three sisters all getting pregnant at the same time? Brick and Butch both join Boomer on the floor, and we all stand deciding to go to the doctor to see if ew really are all pregnant.**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

**Once Brick woke up, I made him drive me to the hospital. Now that we are sitting in the doctors office my stomach is turnning flips. The doctor comes back frowning. "You are defenetly pregnant miss utonium". . . And I pass out.**

_*About 5 months later*_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

**Well, me and Butch are off to find out the gender of the baby. Butch rubs my large stomach and smirks "We shall definently name him , Butch jr." I frown "No!" He laughs and continues to rub it while driving. When we finally pull in we are put into a room immediantly. The doctor does the X-ray thing, and man is that cold. Then she smiles "It looks like a beutiful babby girl." Butch's eyes widen and I laugh "I guess you don't get your 'Butch jr. then." I laugh and Butch scowls "That must be a misstake!" I frown "Are you saying you won't love our baby if it's a girl?" He looks at my stomach and rubs it. "I will still love her, I just really wanted a boy." I smile and rub his cheek "we can always try, try again." he laughs "You mean after all these mood swings and cravings? I don't think so, I'll take the girl." We both laugh all the way out the doctors office and to the car. Time to go see the genders of Blossom's baby and Bubble's baby. It's hard to believe we are all pregnant at the same time, the odds for that are really low!**

**Bubble's P.O.V**

**Boomer rubs my belly, smiling widely. Then Blossom looks at Buttercup "What is yours?" Buttercup smiles "Girl!" Blossom smiles back "Me too!" Then she looks at me "Bubbles, what about yours?" I look daown and rub my stomach "Mine is a girl too." We all laugh adn then Buttercup pokes Butch's arm "Maybe there is something in your blood and none of you can make boys!" Butch frowns and me and Blossom laugh. Then Boomer picks me up "You need your rest." He then carries my up the stairs and into the bed quickly. I smile and he rubs my stomach "Any pains?" He asks. I shake my head and he smiles. He wanted a girl, and he was so happy when the doctor told him he would get his wish. I smile up at him "You know Boomer, girls are harder than you think to raise." He looks shocked down at me "How so?" I smile and rub my stomach "Well, what if our daughter gets a boyfriend like you?" He frowns and looks in my eyes "I kill him." He says seriously. I laugh and turn on to my side, looking at him "Look out baby, here comes over protective daddy!" He smiles and I fall asleep as he rubs the baby, whispering into my ears every now and then. I can't really hear him though, I just know he is whispering something. **

_Boomers Dream_

_I smile and hold a baby in my arms. A beautiful blonde baby girl with my eyes adn Bubble's sweet face. The baby coos and laughs in my arms. Then there is a loud cracking noise and the world ripples. The baby grows up and jumps out of my arms and into the arms of some tall black haired guy with a million tatoos. I growl as he runs off with my baby. Then my eyes open._

_**Boomer's P.O.V**_

**I frown and sit up. Then I mumble to myself "Better not do nothin like that baby!" I scowl and rub the bulge in Bubble's stomach. Me and Bubbles have een decided on a name for out baby. . .Brittney. Beautiful baby Brittney.**

_(A/N Oh Boomer, why you so over protective! I can't wait to wright Butch's "Daddy moment" Hehehe. BYE!)_


	19. Chapter 19

_*Years later*_

**Butch's P.O.V**

**I smile as I watch my beautiful 5 year old daughter Bianca run around the yard with her cousind Breanna and Brittney. Then my wife Buttercup, who is sitting beside me, grabs my hand. I look at her and smile and she leans forward and we meet in a loving kiss, symboling our eternal love just one more time out of many. She would never fully know how much I love her, or Bianca, but I could come pretty close to showing them, if I ever had to, I know I would risk my life to save theirs. I hear a growling sound from Boomer and I look over to see his daughter, Brittney, playing with the neighbors son. Me and Brick both laugh alittle then Boomer yells "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S ONLY 5 YOU STUPID 7 YEAR OLD!" Bubbles laughs nervously and ushes him inside the house, with me and Brick still laughing, well thats nice haha! **

** Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. I hear the screams in an instant, Breanna, Brittnet, and Bianca, all screaming in fear as they are pulled into the air. I growl. "PUT THEM DOWN HIM!" He just laughs in his shemale voice "They **_are _**my grandchildren **_Butch_**. I shall be taking them to visit grandpa's house now!" He yells the last part and dissapears with the girls. I yell and fly up landing hard onto the ground in an attempt (failed) to catch HIM before he gets away. I stand up shaking in anger, he won't get away with this, NEVER!**

**Brick's P.O.V**

**We almost had to beg the girls to stay here, but we don't want them to get hurt. Me and my brothers all use the old path down to HIM's lair underground. He will DIE for taking Brittney, I kid you not, I am VERY protective of my daughter! But she is smart, so I know she's fine. . .now. . . **

**Brittney's P.O.V**

_*They are like their parents so VERY intelegent at age 5*_

**"I DON'T LIKE IT HERE!" I cry curling into a ball in the corner, this place is dark and scary and I don't like it! Breanna rubs my back wile trying to think of a way out of here. She groans and hits her head against the wall just as we hear the door open. The sound of foot steps aproach us so Bianca stands ready to fight and I dry my tears, Breanna doesn't move though. 3 boys who look about our age come into our sight. One of them smiles at me. I blush when I get a better look at him, he has light blue eyes and dark blonde hair and he's so cute. He steps forward and takes my hand "Were getting you out of here!" He says quietly, only loud enough for me and my cousins to hear. Bianca scowls "We don't need help thank you very much!" One of the three boys, with dark dark black hair smirks at her but says nothing. This is when Breanna finnaly stands up "Why should we trust you anyway?" and the third boy, with orange hair, answes her quickly. "Because, we are kinda forced to be here too, our moms didn't want us so they brought us here, we were gonna break out earlier but we saw you three and thought maybe we could work together." I smile at the blonde boy who is, still, holding my hand "I trust them!" I say happily. Bianca rolls her eyes "You trust everyone blondie." Breanna sighs "I guess we have no choice then. But if you don't mind who are your parents?" They all shrug and the blond one answers "Im buster, my mom's name is Brat, this" He pointes to the red head "Is Brian, his mom's name is Berserk. and this" He points to the black haired one "Is Brock, his mom's name is Brute." We all nod, and Bianca is the last word before the journey starts "Nice names, sound familiar. . ." Now that I think about it they kinda do, heehee cool.**

**Buster's P.O.V**

**GOSH! Brittney is SO cute and pretty and nice! I'm glade we got her here with us now! I wounder why she's here though, cause with a daughter like her I'm sure the circumstances weren't the same as mine and my cousins. I suppose she was kidnapped then. Maybe if I asked her really nicely she would go out with me or something. I pull on her arm slightly and we both stop, letting the others get far ahead of us. She smiles widely at me and I smile back. Looking around I grab a big white flower and hand it to her "Brittney?" I ask. She nods "Yes Buster?" She asks quriously I look down and feel my cheeks heating up quickly. "W-would you g-go out w-with me maybe?" She giggles and grabs both of my hands spinning around "Of course I will!" She says laughing. I smile nad we continue on towards the others, she's the sweetest girl I have ever met and I am already 5 whole years old, I wanna have her babies someday!**

_(A/N HAHAHA! Buster, I think you're alittle confused on the baby thing, boys can't do that! HAHAHA! I just really wanted it to be clear that they are still just 5 year olds, even though they are really smart like their parents. So, tell me what you think so far! HIM finnaly made his big apperance! ^_^ Woohoo, I feel so accomplished!)_


	20. Chapter 20 THE END :

**Brittney's P.O.V**

**I jump a little when I hear a loud clanging noise. Everyone, including me, stops to find what caused the noise, even though I am not to qurious, I just wanna get out of here and back to my mommy and daddy. Both of them were always so warm and comforting, sometimes my aut Buttercup and uncle Butch scared me, but I know that they love me and the same way with boring aunt and uncle Blossom and Brick. But my mommy and daddy were always the most nicest people ever! The clanging continues untile Breanna's scream as she is flung around the room, allong with a dark red light. I scream also as something grabs my legs and pulls me up beside Breanna, soon Bianca joins us. The three boys all fly up and try to make what ever is holding us let go. Then I remember, Bianca should still have her mommy's cell phone, from earlier today when she used it to prank call people. "Bianca!" I scream to her she looks at me questioningly I smile "YOU HAVE YOUR MOMMY'S CELL PHONE!" She smiles and nodds, pulling it out and hitting a button quickly.**

**Butch's P.O.V**

**I growl as Brick breaks through annother wall of HIM's lair. suddenly my phone starts ringing, it's Buttercup, she must be worried I sigh and answer, I am too. "Hey, we haven't found them, yet." I hear a giggle on the other end "Found who dad?" I gasp "BIANCA? WHERE ARE YOU!" I hear whispering then shuffling "Hello?" A small boys voice comes questioningly from the other end "Who is this?" I ask, a little angry, he replies calmly "I'm Bianca's friend Brock. We are, at this moment directly under you. . ." I look around "How do you know that?" I hear Brittney laughing a little in the back ground then the boys reply "Because we can hear you above us when you yell." I hang up an dlook at brick, he was using his supper hearing to listen to the call, then, as if on cue, we all start breaking away the dirt under our feet, when all of it is gone we see our daughters being held upside down by some plant things. Brick uses his fire power to burn the plants away and we all then see the small boys standing near them, they smile widely at the sight of us, Boomer growls, and so do Brick and I. We may not be as protective as Boomer is, but we're pretty protective when it comes to boys. I grab Bianca and my brothers grabe their children "You must never speak to or about those boys, ever again!" I say sternly, sure that those were the children of the PPNKGS, no other kids could fly like that. And that is why Bianca will never see that 'Brock' again!**

_*10 years later*_

_**Bian**_**ca's P.O.V**

**I laugh as Brock lifts me into the air spinning me around, today is our 3rd anniversary for dating. ever since I was 12 years old. Today also marks the same for my coisins and their boyfriends, Buster and Brian. Our dads don't like them, or approve of our dating, but we don't really care that much. Nothing can get in the way of our love. Brocks mom doesn't like me very much, I only met he once, when she tried to use Brock for his power after abbandoning him, he was not pleased and turned her down, she blames me. I blame bad parenting and cable T.V (haha, just joking) I know that one day me and Brock are going to get married, weather my dad likes it or not. I know that grandpa (Mojo) didn't like mom and dad dating either but he eventualy got tired of arguing and just let them be, so I am sure that if my parents can make it, so can me and Brock, my true and forever love.**

**Brock's P.O.V**

**God, Bianca is so beautiful, I hate that her dad hates me, but I don't think that really effects her feelings for me. And I love her, adn I always will, no matter what, and I know my cousins feel the same about her cousins Brittney and Breanna. One day I am gonna marry Bianca, and maybe start a small family. That would be wounderfull, and maybe when her dad sees how seriously in love I am, he will exept me as a member of his family. permenently.**

_END_

_(A/N So? Do you like my story? Please tell me if you do, and please also check out some of my other stories, I will update them alot more now that this story is finished, and even though I am a sloth and I shouldn't maybe I will post annother couple of stories! NO! BAD AUTHOR BAD! YOU GOTTA FINISH THE ONES YOU HAVE! Well, we shall see what happens in the future. I wanted to add something about me, just incase you are maybe obsessed with me (Like you would be hahaha) my tumblr - .com and my youtube csouthard11 well, thank you for reading this whole fan fiction! I 3 the people who followed me all through the story, and now I would like to do a big shout out to one person who I noticed reviewed about every chapter! Even the sucky ones_

_**ROCuevas**_

_you rock! you were there for me and my story! You are awesome! hahaha! I luv all the people who reviewed! You all made me feel so special! thank you for putting up with my late updates and such, and goodbye!_


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers, some of you have asked me to make a part two, and so I did, it is called Nothing but love, and it is about the rrb and ppg's daughters and their love life, please r&r if you liked this story, if you didn't like it then I am sorry, also I would like to tell you a few small things about the way I write.

**1.I USUALY only write on weekends (unless my mom feels like letting me use her computer) cause that is the only time I have interney**

**2.I am a sloth (so sometimes I don't update)**

**3.I feel more motivated to write when I see that the chapter I hade just put up got a coule of reviews **

**4.I sometimes forget to write a few details (such as looks) cause I already know what they look like in my mind and I forget you don't**

~Thank you

3 3 3


	22. Petition for those who care D:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

g1rldraco7

DemonizedAngel455

Lolo25

Katherine Loves Kisses 

csouthard11


End file.
